A new Stanger has come revised
by Senge
Summary: A stange boy as come into the teen titans lives. He battles Slaid and helps them out, but when they find out where he is from and what happened to him, can they really trust him.Please tell me how it is.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Sorry to say but I do not believe in any connection between raven and beast boy, or robin. This is a great story, but the teen titans caters are not of my idea but of the idea of the creators of cartoon network.

Chapter 1

It was dark, the stars were out; there was a flashing light that come out of know where and then a bolt of lighting that had stuck the ground. Where the lighting hit stood a young teenaged boy. He was tall with a hood over his head, and a darkened face. He had on a black robe and leather gloves. Black shoes and a long sword on his belt.

"Well where have I come to know" He said as he looked around. There was a warehouse in front of him with a sea surrounding it. "Best see if some one can aid me" And he move toward the door of the house. As he grew closer he started hearing a racket from inside. "I wonder what's going on" he thought and opened the doors.

Through the door there were 6 people in the room before him. Robot parts lay every where on the ground as 5 of the people fought the working robots. The sixth one saw the young boy comes in.

"Oh good a hostage, this day gets better and better. Take him" And at these words robot's, from all around came, to the young boy. The captured him and took him over to the sixth man. "So robin what's it going to be, this boy, or giving up" The young boy was a little angry at this remark. "Young boy, I would watch what you're saying". The sixth man looked at him. "And what are you going to do, if you haven't notice you are captured" He pushed his chin up a little so they were eye to eye. "Don't you touch me" "What are you going—"Suddenly the boy disappeared and a shadow form with through the sixth man and landed behind him. "Really should understand who you are messing with before you start treating them like crude". The young boy had appeared behind him. "Get him" the sixth man said with an evil kind of calmness. Suddenly again thousands upon thousands of robot's jump. "A nice warm up for me I guess". The young boy grinned and then before any one could do anything all the robots landed on top of him. "He will be killing" the boy named Robin cried out.

Suddenly there was a faint voice from the robotic mess. "Geo Azarath" Suddenly there was a flash of black lighting then a force came through off all the robots and cutting them up into the smallest pieces they could possibly become. The young boy stood there in the dust. "The names Hina and I am no normal boy". The sixth man gazed upon him. "The names Slade, nice to see that you have some power".

The boy seemed a little weirder out with this calmness Slad had but waved it off. "Look sorry to barge in like this, but I just hear asking where am I, what plant am I on". "Earth" Slad said. "What brings you here?" "That's my business" and then he turned for the door to leave. "Carry on with your battle, sorry to impose".

Suddenly a steel cover fell down in front of the door ways. "Sorry for this my friend, but it seems that you are of some use to me. He turned and faced him. Hina gave a defiant stare at him and then turned once more toward the doors. "I serve as not tool to any man, understand that".

And then with one mightily punch, he hit the steel cover and it dented. Hina grabbed it and ripped it from the wall. "Good day". But as he turned toward the door robots block him from leaving. "So I see it you do not want me to leave with out a fight". The 5 other people were also blocked from passage to aid him. "You are of good use to me and my plans". Slade said with a little bit of a grin. "If you haven't notice that mess of metal I just destroyed over there, let me remind you, your robots are nothing to me"." Who said you were fighting the robots" and with one more grin from Slade, he changed at him. The boys jumped and the punch missed him and Slade hit one of the robots with an explosion to the hand.

"You huh? This should be a little more fun". He held out his hand" Geo---". Slade then threw something at his mouth and it covered it. "An azerathen's weakness is not being able to speak the spell". Slade swung again and again. Hina moved step to step missing ever punch and ever kick. He started to try and pull off the cover but it was glued own tightly. Suddenly Hina missed stepped and got a blow to the chest. He was thrown a few feet and hit the ground. "Ha, see you can get hurt". Hina stood up with out a simple jester of pain. He was angry know and then laid a hand on his sword. "A little sharp stick can't hurt me boy, swords have been outdated on this planet for some time". And he changed. Hina squinted his eyes and then drew his sword.

There was a mighty force that shot through the air and hit Slade square in the chest. He was thrown back and hit the ground. Hina cut off the cover with the sword and sheath it. "Azarath is not only famous for dark spells but also for the dark fighting skills with the sword. Combining my power with the sword, I can easy hit anything with out a word to say".

He held up his hands. "Come I have other things to get to". Slade stood up and charged. He started to throw punches here and there. Hina jumped side to side missing every one once more. "What is it that you have to get to so badly" Slad had said. "That's my business" Hina said and he missed another punch. He did a back flip and landed on the ground like a cat.

"My turn" And he shot forward and hit Slade square in the ribs. He was thrown a few feet back and hit the ground. "Worthless, you are not longer worth fighting". Hina said with a smirk. "The fight is done" He turned to walk out.

"I—don't think so----"Slade stood up and held up a remote in his hand. "There's a reason why the titans are here. It's because this is a gas power plant and I have planted 3 bombs upon it. Do as I say and I won't end your life". Hina stop in silence. He clenched his fists. "Why... why would you stoop so low to gain on mans freedom". "That's the kind of man I am". Hina turned to face him, anger all over his face. "Then its time for me to end this little surade". His hand grew black flames. "I am warning you, I will blow this place up". "Do as you please, geo Azarath". And he hit the ground with a mighty strike. Crakes split into the metal as black flames shot out of them. The cracks made there way to Slade. But it was too late, he pressed button and explosion started happening as Slad fell through the floor, and into the deep sea.

"This place is going to take out a 3/4ths of the town" The one named Robin said. "We must do something" Saide a young girl in the air.

"What the 5 of you can do is to leave; I will take it from here". They didn't do anything. "We won't leave you, you will be killed" said Robin. "Get out" Hina yelled and he shot upward and through the ceiling. The 5 just started at the hole that was made, clenching there teeth. Then the robed girl said" best do as he says". And they all left as more flames started coming.

Hina now was high in the sky. "This is going to take all my strength, with that portal, and fighting I just had, I hope I will have enough". He was right over the warehouse, it started to shake, for the explosion was about to begin. Hina gathered his energy and then held out his hands over the factory, and then" Geo Azarath". He cried out, and a black shield sweep over the factory. There was a mighty BANG, as the fire burst out of the house and hit the shield. Hina yelled as he kept the explosion inside the shield. It was only 2 mites but it felt like 5 hours to him. The fire then started to die and then slowly went out, as the warehouse started to sink into the great sea. Hina started to lose forces as the shield started to fade. Then finally the shield disappeared and Hina lost his consensus, and felt him self fall through the air, and toward the great sea below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hina opened his eyes to find himself in a bed in some type of hospital room. There he saw, were wires connect to him. It did not matter to him. He sat up and tore them off. His shit was open and his hood was down. He stood up and walked over to the mirror. His face was pale a little, with brown eyes, and black hair. He couldn't remembered when the last time he actually looked at him self.

"My Hina, you sure have grow these past years". He told him self. He placed a hand on his cheek. He then started to put on his robe in the correct fashion. "Now where-----". A door opened behind him and he turned to look who came in. It was that robed girl from before. "Oh you're awake" She looked down a little, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for your service, but I have to cut this short. I have things to do". He then started to move past her but she stop him. "Look, you still a little too weak to go out there and Slad might take advantage of that". He looked down at her. "Look understand that I can take care of myself". He pushed her out of the way and walk to the door but it opened and the 4 other people were there.

"Who invited the party"? He said. One of then walked forward and held out his hand. "The names Robin, this here" he pointed to the green boy. "His name is beast boy, and that's Star fire and Cyborg". "And my name is raven" the robbed girl said behind him. "Nice to meet you all" Hina said. "But if you will excuse me" He tried to pass them but they wouldn't allow it. "I told you, I have thing to do, if you would please let me by"

"We think that you should stay here for a while, you really took one for us, but you are in a weak state". "I recover fast. I have lived one my own for some time know. "He then tried again but still to know prevail. "Hmmm, look I have a lot of things to do, and I need to get some where". "Where" robin asked. "To— that's my business, I told Slad that and I will tell you the same.". And then he went all shadow again and went right through them. "No" Raven said and a black shield covered the doors and he hit it and bounce back. He reappeared and looked very stunned. He stood up and looked at the robbed women. "Where are you from"? She seemed a little worried but then looked down and then "Form Azerath". She said in a dull whisper.

"H—how…. The battle of Stroma, the last battle before the fall of the Azerath. He killed them all; there were no saviors but me". " I left Azerath before it fell" Raven said softly. Hina stared at her.

"Hold this then" He took the sword from his belt and held it out for her to take. "If you are a azerathen then this sword will allow you to hold it, if not it will give you a little bit of a shock. It was a way so that Azerath weapons could remain a secret". Raven started at the sword and then grabbed it with one hand and pulled it from the sheath. He held it high in the air, as Hina's eyes widened. "It's really great to see you raven. It's great to know that I not the last of our people". He turns his back to her, unable to continue to star at her. He couldn't believe that after all these years of wandering planet to planet he was face to face with his own kind. Some one that new his way of living better then any one else could ever know.

"Raven…" he said softly trying to get back his voice. "Even know I have found another of my kind, it still doesn't change anything with my mission". He thought to him self. "Raven I must go, I am sorry. It's great to now…" He turned to face her. "It's great to know that you are from my…our city, form Azerath, but I have to go and do what I need to do here". He turned to leaven but then Raven had a little bit of a smile on her face. She quickly grabbed the back of his neck.

"Best thing about you being from Azerath is that we all know our weakness and how to use them". Hina froze. She had her fingers on two nerves that Azerathens had. By pressing these two nerves, you could put a person into a clam sleep. "Raven--- d—" but it was to late, raven press them and Hina fell instantly to sleep, and fell back. Raven caught him and pulled him over to the bed.

"Raven, best we get those wires back on him". Cyborg said. Raven nodded and she took the sheath off from his belt and place his sword back into it. She placed it on the side of the wall and help the rest of them pace the rest of the wires on him. They open his robe once more and place the wires on serene areas of the chest so that his blood rate would be monitored. Raven place a hand on his chest after everything was done. Robin came up to her. "What do you sense in him". A lot of pain" she told him. "He has been through quite a lot---". She step back suddenly as though being hit with a lighting bolt. She started breathing hard as if she had just ran 10 miles.

"What's wrong" Robin said coming to her aid. "Trigon, he has met with Trigon". She thought for a moment and thinking on what she should say to her friends. "HE was at the last battle, Tragion came and took my city, but I saw something that was even worse then see him again". She moved over to Hina's right arm and picked it up. She then grabbed his glove and removed it. There on the back of his hand was a symbol that none of the titans could ever forget. It was the S, the symbol that stood for Trigon. "He is one of Trigons allies, a follower of him". She said scarily. She then moved his sleeve up and saw other marking of Trigons language. "Are you on of trigons men" he asked her self, and ever other titan wondered the same thing.

Hours later Hina awoke from his slumber and found him self watched upon. He jumped up at once in surprise as all of the titans stood. "Don't scare me like that, being watched that closely while I was sleeping----". "What is with that symbol on your arm " Robin had said. Hina was silent. "It's the symbol of Trigon , isn't it". Raven said slowly. "Why do you have it". She ask with a little tone in her voice. All of the titans watch him intensely.

"Sit down, it looks like I have to tell you, why I am here". He sat on the bed and looked down at his arm. "Understand that I am not one of Trigons followers". There was a deep sigh that came from every one. "But I do have quite a bit of his powers with in me. You see when the last battle came at Azerath a portal opened. Once it opened thousands of fire demons came out of it, and the watch men of the city rang the alarm. I was a special in Azerath, I was a solider for the city. I went in and started fighting the fire demons like every one else did. It seemed like we were wining when well, Trigon came. That's when the tides started to turn for the worse. Azerath started to lose control of the fighting, and people started to die". He took a deep sigh. "I myself was heading for Trigon and to fight him sword to sword—". "But how could you, isn't he huge". Beast boy said

"Yes, indeed he is huge, you see years ago there was a spell that was cast so that any one that was taller then at lest 7Ft would shrike down to 6 ft. This was no different for Trigon. Well as I fought through the demon I made it to him. And that is where the real battle started for me. He was strong and powerful, fighting ageist something like that I was no where near ready for". We fought for a long time, but he got the better of me when he told me that Azerath would be the first world he would take. He kneed me in the face and hit my sword out of my hands.

I fell to the ground and laid there tired and unable to move. It seemed to me that trigon was very impressed with my fighting style and power because then he came up to me and told me that he wishes the have me as a slave, a follower if you will see. And he picked me up by the right hand and transferred some of his power over to me. It was hell , it was like fire burned through my body, and I lost all my senses, and didn't know where I was or who I was. Then the pain stop and he dropped me to the ground. That was the last time I say him, when I woke up I found that I was cursed with his powers and that my city, my home was destroyed". He stood up. "So I left, I remembered that Trigon had said that this would be the first world, He was planning on taking another. I found out later ,as I traveled planet to planet, that earth was the place to go". He walked over to the window.

"I am not one of his men, this is a curse that makes people believe I am. To have people fear me is good in some ways, but bad in others. The worse of it is that when ever I get to angry his power revels its self. When that happens horrible things happen, things I rather not go into. I come here to take revenge for my city, and to get ride of this curse he has place one me". He took a sigh that signed that he was done. "So that's why you're here, to fight Trigon and to take back your life that he cursed". Robin asked. "Yes" Hina said with a final tone.

All of the titans looked down at the ground in glom. "You're a little late I am afraid." said Starfire. "Its seems that Trigon already came here". Cyborge said." He came and nearly took the earth and the other planets. We had to stop him". Robin said. Hina still looked through the windows, his fist clenching.

"How, it was said that you needed a jewel to open the portal. Where did you find the jewel". The titans were silent. " Where.." Hina said and he turned to face them. "I could have easily open the portal with this mark on my hand, but the only way else to open it was with a jewel, where did you—".

"I was the jewel…'. Raven spoke with an uneasy tone. "I was the one who open the portal for Trigon". Hina eyes widened. "Why.." he sneered with rage. " Because Trigon…Is…My father".

There was a long silence in the room. Hina looked as though he were about to blow. " Trigon…Your father. So it was you…". He punch out, but Raven moved in time to miss it. "You are the one that opened the portal in Azerath, and the portal here". He swung again.

"Stop, Hina, she had no choice". Robin said as he tried to stop him. Hina push him out of the way and he went for raven once more. "Had no choice, right, she had a choice, ether to open it or not.". He swung again and hit the wall as he missed her again, and it blew a hole through it.

"Our city is dead, Raven. Do you not realize how many are dead because of you and your father". But know the 4 other titans were holding Hina back. He struggled to break free. "You killed my city, you betrayed us Raven". Raven lowered her head.

" He's right, you guys, you can let him go. What ever he wish's to do, let him". But the titans did not release him. "Raven you tell him, why did you had to do what you had to do". Robin said, then Hina stop struggling and looked at her.

"Hina, it...it was my destiny. I was placed in the world to do that exact thing, to take a world; in this case two worlds understand I had no choice. Trigon place me in this world so that I could take this world, so I could take earth. Earth is one of the most centered plants in the universe. Taking this planet he could easily take the universe. I was force to do what he wanted me to do, there was no other way". Hina stared at her in silence, anger still rushing through him.

"Take… take me to the place he came from". It was all he had said with not an angry tone but with a tense, worried kind of tone. The titans did as he asked but kept a close eye on him so that he would not attack Raven. It took about an hour but they came to the ruble of what was left of the room that Trogon had passed through.

"This is his work for sure". Hina came over to the walls and look at the writing upon them. "This room was made for Raven, exactly as he wanted it to be. Raven was the key to open the door way. But what I don't understand is how you came back. With opening a portal like that your body would have been sheered into peaces". Raven and Robin then took it from there tell him about how Raven came back as a child and how Robin had rescued her. And how Raven killed Trigon. Hina listened intensely to the story and then sighed.

"I understand know, Raven, I am sorry. I spoke out of turn with out hearing your end of the story. I guess that with so many years of trying to find him, I have gone a little nuts with any information about him given to me"." We know how that is" Cybor said giving Robin a stare.

Then something hit Hina. "Wait one second, you said that you killed him". Raven become very silent, seeing Hina had discovered something that she was hoping he would not have found. "Yes" said Robin," we even saw Raven get ride of him".

" Raven…." Hina said turning toward her. "When were you planning to tell them the truth". Raven was still very silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven remained silent as Hina stared at her.

"What's wrong"? Robin asked him as he stared at them both. "Raven hasn't been telling you the truth…" Hina staid as he continued to star at Raven. "What hasn't she told us" Beast Boy asked. "Raven why don't you tell them". He said in a clam voice. He walked up to her. "You're trying to protect them Raven, but it's only making more damage in the end". Raven sighed and nodded to him.

"About Trigon…" She said with hesitation" He's not… he's not dead" "WHAT" they all said at the same time. Hina looked at her as he thought "She cares for her friend's safety, keeping this information from them must have been hard at some point in time".

Raven tried to speak and explain to them why but she couldn't, it seemed that it was hard enough for her to actually tell them that Trigon was not dead. Hina then place a hand on her shoulder. "I will take it from here." he said with a smile. "Trigon is not dead, like Raven Stated. Understand that he was a demon". Hina explained. "So what difference does that make"? Cyborg asked. "To tell you the truth it makes all the difference in the world. You see a demon is from a world where the worst of souls go. And if these souls are rotten to the core they become demons". "You have not told us why thou, why he is not dead" Robin said with a worried tone. "I think you were not listening, all souls that are rotten to the core that die are sent to hell. There, if they are rotten enough, they become demons".

"And Trigon is a demon…" Starfire said "Ahh you starting to get it. For sure you are right. Trigon is a demon, he can not die because..." "He's already dead" Raven said finishing the sentence. The titans look as stunned as ever.

"So after all that but kicking we did, after all that hard work". Cybog said. "It was for nothing" Beat Boy said with a sad tone of despair. "Oh now don't think it for nothing titans, you got ride of him. You prevent him from taking over. That's something to feel pound of, not very many people can kick him out so easily. The fact is Raven did not kill him". "Then what did she do to him". "I sent him back to hell, back to where he came". Raven said still a little quite.

Robin looked around the place and smiled. "It dose not matter thou, I mean look we did kick him out and he can't come back right". Hina then walked over to the place were Trigon actually came out from. Suddenly his right arm glowed red. All of the marks on his arm glowed a fiery red as Hina drew closer to the place where a giant hand used to be.

"I am sorry Robin but it seems that it's not over yet. Trigon has been planning on taking this planet for some time. When ever a plan A fails, you always have a Pan B". Hina pointed to a small tablet on the ground, right where the hand once was.

"_If thou greatness shall falls to hell,_

_One with thy greatness powers_

_Will come to open the door once more, _

_A second coming shall happen_

_And the greatness will rule once more"_

Hina finished reading. "It seems that I was given these powers not only for the fact of my skill but for the fact that well I am plan B". He drew away from the tablet and walked over to the titans the fire red glow started to die. "Well I got what I needed". He said with a very said tone, as if he were about to cry. Hina passed them but then Raven stopped him as she place a hand on his shoulder. "Hina, what did you get". Hina was quite for a moment. "I understand know that I can't fight Trigon ever again. I will surely become his little pone if I open the second portal".

"Hina, revenge isn't everything" she said. "Our city was a great city, and even thou it has fallen, it can still live on through the stories and legends of it". Hina was silent, and then there was a deep sigh that came from him. "Raven you don't get it. Its not really revenge for our city's, its because I failed my city. I told you I fought with Trigon; the fact is I was the only one that got to fight with Trigon. When I failed, I let the city fall to his power".

He pulled away from her. "And now I can't even fight him, the lives that were taken I can not longer repent for. Trigon shattered my life at that last battle and now he has shattered my soul as well". He pulled up his hood so that his face was hidden in darkness. "Those lives can never rest in peace and it's because of me. I guess, Trigon really has won in the end". He started to walk away from them. "Thank you for your help and care good day". "Hina wait…" Raven said as she tried to catch him but he vanished as he became a shadow once more.

All of the titans looked down. They were sad that when they were glimmers of hope in that one boy's life, and now they were just shattered and taken by Trigon. Raven then started to walk forward and turned to the other titans. "You go home; I am going to find him. Trigon may have hurt Hina, his soul and body, but I going to make sure he can't hurt him any longer". And she was gone in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven looked every where, from building to building. She looked in every park, and on every street. She asked many people but all was the same answer, no. Finally she came to the shore of the ocean.

There she saw him, sitting on a rock and looking out into the sea as the sun began to set.

"There you are I have been looking every where for you. I was afraid that you had left". She drew nearer to him, seeing if she would get a reaction. "Hina come on now, it's not all bad, I mean Trigon was the one that destroyed everything not you". She said calmingly. "It was because of me though, because I failed my duty as a warrior for Azerath. I was the only one that could have stopped him, and I let him pass and take the city. Yes he did actually take the city and destroyed it, but it was because of me that he had the chance to do that".

He continued to stare out into the sea. Raven had no idea how to help him, so she though she would change subject. She wanted to get some time to think on how to make him feel better "Why did you come here, to the shore"? Hina stood and dipped his hand into the water.

"Water is the element for peace. It was made to help souls rest in its waves. I have come here hopping the water could ease my soul". He withdrew his hand and watch the drops of water run down his arm.

"How do you know that, I mean water can hurt a lot of people with storms and floods; How can water be peaceful?" "It only shows how strong it is. The element water has the title of peace and calmness, but when you show the true power of water, it can hurt people. One man or women could be the greatest in peace and calmness but that doesn't mean that they still can't they fight and show there true power" Raven nodded. She stared at him in wonderment. "How can one boy be like this" She thought.

"Hina, look I am sure there are another ways for you to fight Trigon, if that's really what you want to do. Opening some portal is only one way to him. I am sure that there are a million of other ways to get to him". She sat down next to him and smiled. Hina stared at her and nodded.

"I suppose your right, there are other ways to get to Trigon. I guess I am just shock that the only way I new to get to him is now no longer available to me". "Plans do go as well as we like them Hina". Raven said. "We just have to make new plans to make up for the old ones". Hina smiled and nodded.

They were silent for a while as the stared at the sun set as it stared to dip into the sea. "It's weird" Raven said. "Its weird how I only met you a few hours ago, but it seems like we have known each other for a long time". She wondered. "We are of equal nature, that's probably it. We come from the same city, from the same life styles they had. Of course you would feel as if you have known me longer". Raven smiled. It was nice to have some one that was from her world, some one that new the ways that she new.

The sun was completely gone know and stars were starting to pop up in some places. Hina sighed, he still sounded disappointed. Raven smiled and then pushed him into the sea water. There was a big splash and as he went in head first. After a few seconds he came up and spat out water.

"Feel better" she said with a chuckle. Hina took a deep sigh. "Much better, why don't you come in" and before Raven could do anything he pulled her in. There was another big splash as both Raven and Hina went underwater. They both came up and breathed in air. They laughed as they looked at each other. Soon later they both came out and stood once more on the shore.

Raven looked up into his face, and smiled. "Happy now". Hina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Raven, you're a kind person. Trigon may have taken a lot from me, but I will still fight on, hoping that what ever I get back will be something beyond speculation". Hina said with a smile. Raven nodded and then looked out over the sea. The moon was coming out as the reflection glowed off the waters.

The air around them was cool and the waters become clam once more. Raven stuttered for a moment and then very slowly drew in close to Hina. Hina move away in an instant.

"R-raven why don't we head back to your home" he said before she could do anything else. "It will get cold soon and we are all wet". She looked at him in a funny way and then nodded. They both turned and walk off toward the titan's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hina woke the next morning with a yawn. The titans let him stay the night in an extra bed room that they had. He got out of bed and stretch. He walked over to the window and looked out side. The sun was starting to come up, and actively started happening in the city as the new day started.

"Nice day it looks like". He changed and walked out of his room and into the teen titans lobby. There they had all the works: with a big screen TV, video games, and a kitchen. He looks around the lobby but no one was there.

"Looks as though I am the first one up this morning". He walked over to a seat and sat down. He looked at the floor as he thought about everything that had happened to him in just two days.

"It's amazing on what can happen in just two days". He thought to him self. He sat back and looked out to the sea. "Nice people they are, to give me a home and everything". He waited there for about an hour or so when the rest of the titans came in sleepy eyed. They were a little surprised to see him awake so early.

"Early bird catches the worm, I always say". Hina said when they questioned him about why he was up so early.

Later the titans ate breakfast and were ready for the day to come. Robin looked at Hina and saw that he was all healed up and rested. "Hey, you look a lot better today Hina. You want to try out battle field training". Hina thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Guess I will give it a try, I mean there is nothing else to do". He followed them to a type of waste land area out in back of the tower. Hina walked on to the battling field.

"Don't worry this is all training nothing really is going to hurt you". Hina folded his arms and waited. Suddenly there was a loud noise and it said "BEGIN" and guns shot out of the ground and stared firing at him. He moved back as the lasers missed him. He held up his hand as a small black shield appeared and stop the rest of the bullets from attacking him. "There heat sensors". He ran toward the shore of the ocean and then with and little spell he shot a jet of water around him. The guns stopped shooting and moved there heads to see where he had gone to.

"Nothing beats cool morning water". He told him self and he ran up to one of them and he released the water. It fell to the ground as he jumped on top of one of the guns. One of the guns saw him and shot. He moved just in time as the bullets hit the one he was just on and destroyed it. Then with a flip of his hand he shot a black beam and it cut the other gun in half.

He clapped his hands as a job well done. Then the ground stared to move. The ground was opening up and was about to swallow him up. He just stood there and floated in the air. "This is too easy" but he spoke to early as metal rods shot up and wrap them self's around him. They began to pull him into the darkness below.

"I don't think so" and he rip them off and jumped over to the other side.

"That's nice Hina but let's see more of your power". Robin said over the intercom. "Very well". Suddenly giant robot came out of the ground and started to move toward him.

"Ohhh boy" He said as he took a stance. "This will take some magic but I think it will slow you guys down". And then he clapped his hands together and exhaled. The robot moved closer and closer intill it was in range of him. It held up its guns and prepared to fire.

"Geo Azerath" He said and inhaled and blew. A cloud type of matter came bellowing out of him. Suddenly the robot froze and ice started to form on it. In a matter of minutes it was frozen solid.

He then made another stance and with one tap to the ground there was a shake and a huge crake opened up and the robots fell in and there was a huge explosions. He then closed it and walked to the exit." how was that robin." Hina said as he came into the control room. They all gaped at him. "H—ow did you do that man" Beast boy said.

"I just used the things around me". "What do you mean"? "The powers around me, that is what I use". "What powers" "You will find out in dew time". He then moved to the doors. "If you will excuse me". And he left.

Raven then wondered about what he meant about the powers around him. She then followed on after him.

"Hina wait, what power around us. I now you been on a lot of planet but there are no---". "Raven there is power around us, on every planet it is the same. It is the power that actually created the planets and us for that matter". "What powers, there are no powers; we were cratered with evolution". "That we were, but what do you think help us along the way?" Raven looked confused but still listened to him wondering what he was talking about.

"When you look outside into the world you can even see the powers". Raven look out a window that they came up to. "I don't see anything, just what has always been there". "The elements Raven, the elements that have been on this earth since the beginning of time". "Elements, like gold and sliver?" "Not your chemistry elements Raven, the 7 most ancient elements that created the planets". "What are they?" She asked wondering where this was going to go.

"The elements are true sources of power. I usually use them then my own power". "Why?" Raven asked with confusion. "Let's not go into that ok". There was a moment of silence and then Hina spoke. "The 7 elements; you ask what they were correct". "Yes". "Well there are the 4 basic elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Then there is lightening and that was only made to make the other elements stronger, and the last two and most dangerous are Light and Dark. Using these elements and there true power------".Suddenly Beast boy burst though the doors with papers in his hand. He said that there was a party tonight and that the titans were invited.

"Hina you wanna come". Beast boy asked. "I. rather not. Parties are not my thing. I rather stay here and read or something". He moved to leave but Raven grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on Hina it might be fun, you never now". Hina looked at her and sighed. He new she would continue to bagger him if he said no.

"Fine, I will go".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hina help the Titans around the tower though out the day. It was the lest he could do after there hospitality they gave him. Soon the night came and the dance was coming up.

Hina put on his black robe after he finished what he was doing. "I am not looking forward to this" he told half to him self and the other half to Raven. "I don't want to go, but my friends are going, and I think I might have some fun. You might have some fun your self". Raven said

They all made there way to an old ware house, where lights were flashing from the windows and people were dancing. "I don't like this, I don't like this". Hina said over and over again. Raven laugh. "Hina you act all serious but when brought to an unserious place, you act like a normal boy". "I just don't like dances". "You will have fun". Raven said laughing.

Hina sighed with disapproval. They walked inside and looked around. There was a long table of food, where Cyborge and Beast boy went to eminently. Robin and Starfire when off some where else. It was only Hina and Raven. "Don't you people listen to anything but load ness"? Hina said as he started to fell the vibration of the music bang againest his ear drums.

"You get use to it after a while. Come On". She pulled him into the crowed. They went to a corner of the room, where no one notices them. "So can you dance" she said a she sat down in a seat. Hina folded his arms. "No I don't mess around with nonsense's like that". He said to her and he looked over at the people.

"Why people dance I will never now. Acting like a fool hopping around like that". Hina shook his head. "I have more things to worry about". Suddenly there was a calm song that came on. "Finally a song that not trying to break my head open". Raven smiled a little. "It's a slow song..." she said quietly. Hina look at the people. The boys were with the girls. "Why people do this, I mean really". Hina did not like this; he didn't like the feeling around him.

Suddenly a few moments later there was another song and every one started to dance the right way again. "Hmmm, any ways, how long are we here for anyway". Hina asked hoping that it would be soon.

Raven then stood up. She walked over to him. "I don't normally do this, and when I mean don't I mean never". She said with a smile. "But you and I are going to dance". Hina looked at her with confusion.

"You're joking right". "Nope" and she started to pull him toward the crowed. "Raven come on this is not cool". He said as he was being pulled. They came to the center of the room and Raven started to dance a little. "You just move your feet Hina, its doesn't have to be fancy, just move with the beat of the music". She explained.

Hina stood there with his arms folded. "This is stupid, I not going to make a fool of my self". Raven laughed a little and grabbed his hands. She then helped him dance a little with moving his hands.

Hina allowed her to do this only on the fact he was thinking that they would leave sooner. The music banged loader and loader. Hina got use the dancing and did what Raven had said. He dance to the beat of the music but no more then that. Soon a few music songs passed and then another slow song came. Hina notice it at once.

"That's my cue to leave". He tried to move away and back to the corner but Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "One song, come on it won't be that bad right?" Hina looked into her face and new that he did not want to disappoint it. He nodded. Raven told him where to put his hands and he felt very very very accurate. He didn't like the feeling at all. Raven lead him in the dance as they moved across the floor. Suddenly as the song came to a calmness in the song; Raven started to inch her head close to Hina's chest. Hina notice this at once and new he could not escape it. Hina sighed; he new what was going on and he didn't like it. But then as the mood of the song became still and quite; Raven then placed her head on his chest and smiled.

Hina new what was coming but he never had any idea what the feeling would be like. The feeling was a feeling no one in the world could explain. Hina then suddenly with out thinking, squeezed her with a little huge. He realized what he did and let go. Raven stumbled as he moved back away from her. "I—I am sorry Raven". And He turned to leave. The song ended as the crowd opened up to let Hina through.

Raven confused and a little worried moved passed them and followed him out side. They both exited the building and were walking down the side walk. "Hina what's wrong, I didn't mind the H—". "That was just it, I hugged you". He said with a little disgust. "I hugged you; I did something I am against". "Your againest hugging people, I now its weird but ---". "Raven I hugged you out of care". Raven looked at him for a moment and then "Out of love, Hina. Did you huge me out of love". She asked with clam in her voice. Hina was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "I am sorry raven but no, I can't love". Raven still confused question further. "Can't love, what you mean". "I can't love because if I love, I am….". "You are what?" she asked. "Weak." Raven looked at him even more confused. "Where do you get off on that"?

"Raven, I have learned that love is a weakness. I can't love because I refuse to be weak. Love is something that can tear a man to two". "How---, where are you getting this from Hina, love isn't a we—". "Yes it is Raven, It was love for my city that made me fail, it was love for my family and fiends that made them die. I have suffered with a broken soul because of what love did. I can't love again because If Trigon--- if he found out--- I would be dead with mind and body". He said quietly. "Hina---".

Hina held up a hand to silence her. "Raven—please what ever you have in mind abandon all hope on it. I will not love ever again understand. I will not let other die because of my foolish mistakes—". "Hina, what are you thinking. Love is not a weakness—how could you ever think that. Love is something that is special. If its one thing I have learned here on earth is that love helps all people. Me and my friends battle because we love and care for one another—".

Hina was silent with his back turned to her. "Raven, I see the relationship you have with the people around you and this planet. But tell me this, have you ever seen a city die before your eyes. To have everything you fought for, everything you love, shattered before your eyes. Its because of love, I failed my city, my home". Raven tried to say something but then" I should have never came to this party tonight". He said in a dull voice, and jumped up into the air and flew away to the tower, leaving Raven worried in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hina was silent for the next week and a half. Raven tried to talk with him but he would not listen to her about why love is a good thing. He either spent his time in his room studying, or he was out on the shore training himself.

One day Raven watch him on the shore taking stances and punching in the air. She shook her head and Robin came up to the side of her. "Raven you shouldn't blame him, he is a man saw something he really cared for die. Any one would give up on love after that". He told her. "I don't blame him Robin, I now what he went though. Its just for three years with out having love is what scares me. He is holding that all inside him. He made it slip out a little bit when he hugged me but that was about it. Robin we have to break him out of this state. Its best for him".

Robin shook his head. "I don't have any idea how to break some out of something like that. Love is something one must see Raven, not for another to show to that person. He needs to see the joy in love". Raven looked up at Robin and smiled. "Maybe already has". And she left him to go down to Hina.

She opened the doors and walked out on to the shore. "Hi, Hina, how's the traning going". Hina didn't say anything for a moment then" Its going fine, how every body else". He asked, wondering where this was going. "There fine, I just wanted to see how you were going is all". She went over and sat on a rock and watch him train. Hina didn't look into her watching him.

After about ten or so minutes there sounded an alarm in the tower. Raven stood at once. "Some thing has happened in the city, I have to go". Hina watch her run off into the tower and saw the Titans leave. "There fast when it comes to am emergency". Hina stood there for a moment and then sighed. "I best go help them". And he walked over to a rock, pick up his robe and put it on. He then jumped up and flew over the sea, seeing where the titans had gone.

He landed in the streets and started looking for them. Street after street he looked and looked. When he start to give up there was a big exposition and beast boy came flying out of no where. Hina caught his leg and stopped him from hitting the ground. I wasn't expecting something this big". He told beast boy as he set him down. "This is something big, Slade is back and he brought three of his friends". Beast boy told him. Hina looked over to see Slade come out of the smoke followed by a rock monster, some kind of eclectic monster, and a slimy monster. "What kind of friend's dose he have". Hina said with a degusted tone.

"Nice to see you again Hina, how long has it been, a few weeks or so". Hina didn't move or anything, just stared at him. "I thought you would be sleeping with the fishes Slade, but I guess you're not a guy that is looking to die". "I guess I am not, get him and bring him to me". The three monsters charged at once at this command. Hina didn't move, he just stared at him.

"Your friends are not the brightest star in the sky are they?" And with a stomp from him foot at the last moment and stone wall shot up as all of them hit it. "Really how dull are they". The stone wall fell back into the ground as all three monsters fell, out cold. "Come on Slade, is this really all you have".

Suddenly Slade was thrown up in the air. Some one had thrown a wipe and got hold of Slade's foot. Hina eye's widened for a moment as a man, in a red robe came out of no where. "Boy I love to play around with humans, its so much fun". He laugh as he threw Slade up and down like a doll. All of the Titans came out of the building and were watching the man make Slade dance around in the air. "You there, stop this---"Robin yelled out, but before he could finish his sentence there was a flash of sliver and the wipe snapped. Slade hit the ground with a thud. The man looked at his wipe and then froze. Hina had hit sword inches from his throat. Raven froze with terror as she look at his eyes. That was not the same Hina she new only moments before. His eyes gave of a pure hatred toward the man.

They all froze there for a moment and then Hina finally spoke. "Where's Trigon". "Hina come on now, after three years this is how you greet me". The man suddenly bust into flames and the flames moved up on top of a building. Hina stared at him as he lowered his sword. "FAIA, where is Trigon". Hina snarled. "Still trap in the underworld, because of your friend here". Faia said looking at Raven.

Faia grinned as he looked at Hina. "You have grow well Hina, last time I saw you, your were at a young age". Hina then shot up at him. Faia drew his sword and there blades clashed. Hina and Faia looked at each other as the sparks flew from there swords. Hina then jumped back on to the ground. "

"Hina who is this guy" Raven said as she and the rest of the Titans came to his side. "Another one of Trigons lackeys. He was in the last war of Azerath, the first of the Demons to come out. I battled him only for a few minutes; he was the one guarding Trigon". Hina seemed a little worried with they way he spoke. "Hina what's wrong". Raven sensing his worry. "Faia is--- is a special demon to Trigon. He is kind of the messenger of Trigon". "What do you mean Hina". "When he is seen on a planet it means---- Trigon is coming. It was the reason why he was created by Trigon". Faia grinned happily. "He is coming, but Hina he needs you to open the door, that why he sent me here really". Hina stared at him and in a dead like voice. "He can rot in hell for all I care; I will never let him out". Faia looked as thou he did not just hear him .

"He has been watching you Hina, all over the universe looking for him. Revenge for the people he killed, wanting to get the curse off of you. Hina he knows everything. He is even watching us now". Hina held up his sword. "Leave now, or I will rip you to shreds". Faia looked at him with a smile. "What's wrong Hina, getting angry at me". He taunted. "Trigon is all little disappointed with you Hina. After all these years of watching you, very rarely you have used any of the powers he has given you, only the elements around you". Hina was silent, he just stared at him. The man then started to walk on the beamer he was on. "I mean, Hina you have the power to end this world but you choices not to. I don't now what Trigon sees in you, but I not him so I guess your something useful".

"Faia…leave". Hina said with other dead tone. "Sorry Hina but I can't do that, I need to unlock Trigon from his prison and you're the key to unlock the door. So if you want to do this the hard way –". Just at that moment Hina charged and there swords hit with a shower of sparks. "Very well the hard way". Faia now sneered. The jump back and shot at each other once more. There swords met again and the each swung there mighty blades at the other. "Hina stop" Raven yelled out. "You have to stop this". Hina didn't hear her, his mind was so forces on slicing Faia in half that the voices around him started to fad away. Unlike Faia, who smiled when she started her pleading to make him stop. "another one of your pets Hina. How nice you found something that keeps you happy". He mocked. He then was kick in the face, Hina jumped back to make the final blow but Raven held him back.

"She is asking for him to stop so we can stop you". Robin said as he landed on the ground. Faia wiped his cheek and looked at him. "You have some spunk kid but you're going to need more then that". And he jump into the air, sword held high. He then slammed down as Robin moved just it time. The earth broke as his sword met concert. There was a bang as Hina saw something he didn't see before. They were on a cliff that at the bottom was the mighty sea. "Another blow like that and he will kill us all". He thought. " Raven let go, I have to stop him". She let go of him but then look up at him. There was a moment of silence and then Hina turned and left.

"Faia was on the building now as the 4 other titans tried to get to him. "FRIA" he said casting a spell, and there was a light as fire bided all four of them.

"Pathetic, I can't believe you beat the great Trigon". Faia snarled. "Well I guess I will take care of you my self, for Trigon's sake". He held up his sword to slay Robin, but as he did Hina came out of now where and stopped him just in time. " This is just between you and me Faia, no one else". Faia smiled and jumped back. "So you do care about them don't you?". Hina didn't say anything only looked at him with anger in his eyes.

They both shot at each other as there swords met with a load "CLING". Again and again the each swung there swords as they always met with blinding sparks. Raven came up and saw the action going on. She could take it, Hina was in to much danger. "STOP" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Hina and Faia both looked up. "Hina please, stop". Faia once more grinned, and with a flick of his wipe he caught her on the leg.

Hina tried to stop him put Faia kick him the chest. Hina hit the ground and stared up at Raven in horror. "Hina, it seems you like this little rat, daughter of the great Trigon. Well we will have to deal with that now won't we". And with a snap of his wipe there was an electric fire that bust through her. She screamed in pain as her robe and clothes began to tear from the fire. "Stop, Faia, stop this" Hina yelled. Faia gave the wipe another flick and it stopped. Raven hung limply, she was out cold. "Hina, its time you learn your place, trash like this isn't meant to live". And then to Hina's horror, he threw her up and over the cliff. She fell through the air and down into the great sea below. But before Faia or any one else could do anything, Hina ran and jump off the cliff and dived down the 50 foot cliff right after Raven. "RAAAAVEEEEEEENNN"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hina hit the water like a rock. It was cold as the dead. Hina swam down deeper and deeper following Raven before she enters her watery grave.

Faia looked down from on top of the cliff. "Fool, going after that poor little girl. Its remarkable for Hina. He actually cares for some one, to what Trigon tells me, he abandon all love and care for other after the war". Faia told half to him self, and half to the others, watching him.

There was a long silence as they herd the ocean crash up onto the cliff wall. Then Faia sighed. "What a shame, for some one with the powers of Trigon to die such a pitiful death. Looks like I going to have to look for his mangled b------". Suddenly there was an explosion in the sea. The wind blew nearly knocking Faia off his feet. Black flames rose out of the sea. The flames were freighting, that even Faia had to step back.

At the top of the flames, there stood Hina with Raven's unconscious body in his arms. His eyes were glowing with black flames. The flames under him made there way toward the cliff and made a bridge to the edge. Hina walked slowly as all watch him. Faia stepped back even further, fearing Hina. "True----truly this is Trigon's power". He told him self. Hina walk over to a clearing and place Raven down and leaned her up against a rock. He then took off his robe and laid it one her. He then stood and faced Faia.

"Faia" he said with such and evil tones that it made the hairs on Faia's neck stand on end. "This is just like Trigon, the same evil, the same might" Faia shuddered. Hina took a step forward. "Faia for what you have done--". He lifted his sword as it caught flames. "I will send you back to Trigon, in pieces". He sneered. Faia look like he was about to faint but then he grinned. "Hina, it's really nice to see that Trigon's powers have not died in you. Trigon will live once more for what I am seeing. Meet me at city park tonight, there we can fight". And before any one could say anything thing Faia disappeared in a rust of flames.

Hina stared at the stop her was in for a moment and then all the power he drew out died. The bonds around the other four titans disappeared. Robin stood up and looked at Hina in silence. "That care of the Slade and the monsters all of you. I will take Raven back to the tower" Hina said. And before any of them could say anything, Hina pick up Raven once more and jump into the air and flew toward the tower.

Hina landed at the bass of the tower, and that's when Raven woke up. She jumps a little when she saw Hina holding her. Hina looked down at her, as she froze.

"Can you walk" he asked is the voice that she always new Hina by. She nodded and Hina left her down. She led him into the tower as he told her what had happen. He was a little quite when it came to the fact that he had used her father's power.

They came to a door and it opened. "where are we" he asked. Raven turned her head and looked at him. "My room". He looked a little surprise as learning the rule of Ravens room, no on is aloud inside. Either way he still helped her in.

The door shut behind them as Raven when off into another room, telling him she need some spell ingredients. Raven then called from where ever she was. "Why...why did you rescue me? I thought you don't care for people". Hian was silent for a moment and then. "I... didn't want you to die is all. Having Faia kill someone is not something I wanted". "Then why did you get so angry when he threw me in". "because...I didn't think...he would try…and kill some one so soon". They were both silent for a moment. Hina could hear her moving things around trying to find the right things she needed. He strolled over the window and looked out. Dark clouds were forming above them. "I hate what I did Raven, understand that. Using Trigon's powers with my anger. I didn't mean to use them". He sighed. "But I must fix my wrong. Faia is meeting me at city park for our final fight".

He took another deep sigh. "I don't want to fight any more, but this one I must". Suddenly he felt Raven come up behind and hugged him. Hina froze for a moment, feeling the same familiar feeling from before.

"Raven ---". He moved around her arms to look her in the face. In just two second he wished that he shouldn't have. Raven was not in the back getting spell ingredients for her wounds but she was getting dressed. She had come up to him and hugged him with out a single thing on her. Hina felt as thou he turned to stone. "Ra—why---what—". But he saw something that made his embarrassment drift away. Raven's expression was a mix of worry and sadness. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Hina please...please don't go to the fight. Please… I don't want you to die, I can't let you die". She said as tears ran down her face. She placed her face into his chest crying for him not to go. Hina didn't now what to say, here she was huging him, crying naked in his arms. "Raven--" he said now in a calm voice. "Raven, everything is going to be fine". Raven shook her head, she was crying more rapidly now.

"Hina I now my fathers power, I now the way it is triggered. If you get angry in that fight, the same thing will happen again. The more you fight Trigon's men the more you will become like him".

Hina looked down at her, thinking on what to do. He was afraid of trying to pull her off. "Raven look that is not going to happen". And very gently he place two hands on her shoulders and slip out of her grasp. She stood there looking at him, tears still running down her face. "Raven you should get some rest" is all he could say. He walked over to her bed and pick up his robe the Raven had taken off. He walked over to her looking at her sanding there with nothing on, as his inside became Jell-O. "Get warmed up ok Raven, after tonight you need to get warmed up and rested". He threw the robe over her and tired the strings around her neck.

Raven still looked at him with the same sadness in her eyes but her tears stopped. Hina turned to leave. "Don't worry about me Raven everything is going to be ok". He said with a clam tone. He opened her door and started to walk out.

"Wait". Raven said in a quite tone. "Yes"? Hina asked with question. "Dose it hurt, Hina, dose it hurt to keep all you love inside". There was a moment of silence as Hina looked at her. "Like hell on earth". And the door shut, leaving Raven alone in her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hina walked on the side walk toward City Park. He couldn't get Raven out of his head, she was so sad for him. "I need to forget about her, I have to focus on this fight". He shook his head as Raven kept on popping up. He entered the through a gate way into a nice small park.

"Faia where are you"? Hina called out into the darkness. "I am here as you asked me to be". Hina walked further into the darkness and the trees blew in the wind. With out warning there was another rush of flames as Faia appeared before him. Hina drew his sword with a grin.

"Shall we begin then"? He said with a smile. "He is here master". Faia said. Hina lowered his sword. "Who are you talking to"? He said in a worried tone. Just then the trees started to disappear. Hina looked around franticly. Everything was disappearing into darkness. The gate he just came threw, the trees, the grass everything.

"Faia what's going on"? Faia was silent as flames shot through the ground toward Hina. Suddenly they started to form something around him; he looked frankly to what it was. To his hearts dismay it was the symbol that was burn into his right hand. The symbol of Trigon.

"What is the meaning of this Faia"? "There is no meaning Hina". A voice said behind him. Hina froze, only once before he herd that voice. "T—Trigon". He turned and what was, facing him, four eyes, and the eyes of Trigon.

"Trigon, nice to see you again before I split you open". Hina said shaking off his fear. Trigon laughed as it echoed all over the park. "Don't make me laugh Hina; your mind is beyond your own power". There was a moment of silence as both stared at each other.

"I have been watching you Hina. You have grown as strong as I thought you would. But why not use my powers hmmm. They are there to make you even stronger then you ever will be. That is why I gave them to you". "Because I rather kill myself then to use the powers of a demon that killed my city". Trigon laughed again. "You are very stubborn. To see you like this it almost brings tears to my eyes". "…Why". Hina said at the strange remark he made. "Because you are so much like me".

"Those powers I gave you, were not just there to make you stronger no, they were also given to you because they would form you into something that would be of power". "What, what will this power form me into. What did you do"? Hina said. "Why Hina, haven't you notices ever since the war, you are turning into a demon your self, only you actually have a body to use and control. My plan from the beginning Hina was to have a me in a real living body. You were the perfect specimen for that".

Hina couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So—all a long I was becoming you". Hina stuttered. "Indeed, and once you free me from my domain, I can teach you how to use those power you have the right way". Hina shook his head. "Never, no, I will never become you or let you out. You are where you belong Trigon, at the bottom of hell". There was a long silence and then. "Faia, show him how I wish to have things done. Stubbornness only goes a long way Hina. We will meet again very shortly". And the eyes disappeared and Faia reappeared in there place.

"You herd what he said Hina. Time to be a good boy and come with me". Hina only stood there with angry all in his face. "You will have to kill me first if I am to ever come with a fool like you". Faia drew his sword. "Why dose it always have to be the hard way with you Hina, its starting to get really old". Hina held up his sword. "Because, I fight for what I now is right, and you and Trigon are the worst thing I have ever seen".

And they charged.

Both there swords clashed with a feares might. Again and again they swung there swords at each other, trying to take the other down. Hina was becoming quite slow now. After everthing that had happened his body was shutting down. Suddenly Faia kick him in the chest and before Hina could do anything to react to this action, Faia shot out and stabbed Hina in his side. Blood splashed out as it splattered the ground; Hina froze there. The pain starting to take hold of his body. His knees began to buckle.

"Is it a new feeling Hina, pain. Have you never really been stab by the blade of a sword? What is the pain you feel"? Hina only stood there breathing hard. "It's the same…" is all he said as Faia took out his sword from him and Hina fell to the ground.

Mean while back at the titans tower Raven sat in her room. She had not done anything since Hina left. His robe was still around her and she was just staring at the ground. Tears feel from her eyes as she saw there was no way to get though to Hina. Suddenly there was the alarm. Raven stood up with worry on her face. Robin hit her door and said to come on. Raven took one or two steps and then grabbed her cloths and put them on and ran out with Hina's cape still on.

They drove to were they herd reports on where the incident was coming from, the place where Trigon once came from. They shot down into the basement as there they say something that Raven nearly fell over in tears. Hina was chain high in the air with his arms stretched out. His blood from the wound was still running and the blood was dripping on to the plat of the second coming of Trigon underneath him.

"Welcome Titans welcome" said a Voice as Faia appeared before them." it's best there should be an audience for the second coming of Trigon".

"You let him go". Raven screamed at him, tears now blinding her. "He chose not to release Trigon, you...you". She could finish, the sight of Hina in those chain was too horrible for words. "Ahh Raven, but because of his choice Trigon had no other way then to force him. He will be released, and you all will watch". And he flick his fingers and the same fire demons from long ago appeared behind every one of them and blinded them.

"Time for the show". And Faia clapped his hands and slowly, Hina was being lowered onto the plate. "Come forth my master, and take this world once more" Faia cried as Hina stood on the plate, chains holding him up. The marks on his body suddenly glowed with a fire glow.

There was an explosion as the ground began to shake and the earth cracked There was a blinding light from where Hina stood and the ground stared to be sucked into a vortex underneath him. Hina's body began to fade as the portal grew bigger and bigger.

"Nooo stop, HINAAAA" Raven cried as she say his body starting to disappear. THIS WORLD IS MINE ONCE MORE". A booming voice cried out and a frilly blast shot out of the portal as the Great Trigon appeared before them all. This Eyes glowing with happiness to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trigon stared down at them with the thirst to kill. "Hello titans, long time no see". Trgion grinned. Raven was silent; she couldn't believe that Hina was gone. Actually none of the Titans new what to say. Trigon was back, there wores enemy had come back and there was nothing that could be done.

"What's are wrong, titans, aren't you happy for me to be back". Trigon grinned again. Raven couldn't stop crying. Hina's death kept on stabbing her brain. "Trigon...we beat... you before we can beat you again" Rabin said with false hope in his voice.

Cyborge, Starfire, beast boy and Robin charged at him. Raven stayed where she was. They all jumped up and stared to fight him. Easley Trigon brushed them off due to his size. "Its hopeless fools. I am too strong", he looked around "now to take back what is mine". And he held his hand in the air and there was a blast as his power sweep over the land. Every thing was as it was last time, but strangely the titans didn't turn to stone.

"Sorry you couldn't join your other human friends Titans but I want you to be my special little torcher toys. You lose". He held out his hand and a sword appeared.

"But first, I will give one of you an early ticket to the afterlife, the one that really did the toll on me". He looked down at Raven, who was still in shock over Hina. "My daughter". He took two steps toward her and raised the sword.

"Raven move" Robin said as demons grabbed him and the other Titans. Raven didn't say anything; she only stayed at the ground. "Pity, you were such a waste and now you die in a wasteful way, I don't now why I even call you my daughter. Farewell Raven". He raised the sword high in the air and slammed down.

There was a moment of silence as Trigon brought the sword down. Raven closed her eyes for the impacted when there was a load CLING.

"Its best we finish our fight before you start another". Raven snapped open her eyes as there stood Hina sword raised high holding back Trigon's sword.

"Hina". Raven with a sigh of happiness. "Go help the other Raven". Trigon with drew his sword and stared down at him. "So you lived through the portal humm". "I wouldn't let anything happen to me knowing you are back". Hina said with a grin. "So that I am able to cut your power down to size".

"Big words coming from such a small man". Trigon said. "I could kill you like a bug". He laughed. "Really, now that you mention it, these terms are a little unfair". And Hina took out a crystal. "Best we make things fair, shouldn't we"? Trigon's eyes winded. "Where did...". "Haven't you been watching me all this time Trigon. I took this from the city you destroyed knowing that I would face you once more". He then threw it up in the air and yelled out a long spell. The crystal then stared glowing as it blew up.

Trigon yelled as suddenly he grew smaller. In only about a few seconds he was the size of Hina. "I think that's a lot fairer don't you" Hina grinned. "You---"and Trigon charged.

There blades clashed again, with more force this time as the ground under them crumbled. Again they clashed swords, again and again. Sparks flew in all directions. The wind blew as the swords hit. They were filled with rage on the other as they swung at each other.

"You have grown well Hina, your skills and everything". Trigon smirked. "That move with reducing my size, clever". Hina didn't say a single thing only fought harder. Suddenly with out warning Hina was kick in the side. He was thrown to the ground.

"But still you have a lot to learn before you can mach for my power". Hina stood up. He was still weak from the stab to his side but nothing would let him stop from defeating Trigon. "Come on Hina I want to see your true self. Not this weak human self. I want to see you weald the powers I gave you". Hina charged at him, but now Trigon moved and side kick him in the back. Again he hit the ground with a powerful blow."You still think you can beat me like your self Hina, the only way is to show me your power". Hina stood up once more. "Why can't I defeat him, this shouldn't be this hard after all that I have been through".

Mean while with the titans they were fighting off the fire demons. Once every one of them was gone they turned to the battle between Trigon and Hina. They started to walk toward them for Hina's ad when Faia appeared before them. "Sorry can't let you interfere; this is a battle between Hina and Trigon". "Get out of our way" Robin said. "Try me. And all of the Titans charged at him. While the teen Titans were fighting him Hina was being beaten up badly. He was thrown to the ground 5 times hit 20 and cut up.

He was dripping blood from head to foot as he stood up once more. "What's with you Hina, all this power you have stored up inside you and you don't use it". Trigon hit him again and he crashed into the dirt. Trigon stared at him as Hina lay there gasping for air.

Trigon ginned. "So that's it huh? You rather not show your power not only because it mine, but there is a new reason. You wish not to show that power in front of Raven". Hina then moved so fast that Trigon barely had time to move. "Shut up" he yelled. "I see what lies in your heart and mind Hina you wish not to hurt Raven, you believe just by showing a any power you'll hurt her". "SILENCE" Hina yelled as he thrashed at Trigon once more. Trigon then hit him in the chest and he cough up blood. Hina hit the ground with a thud.

"You're in love with her aren't you"? Hina was silent. "Faia stop with your playing around, bring me Raven". Faia, who was dancing around they Titans as the miss him suddenly grabbed Raven around the waist and disappeared. The next moment Raven was in Trigon's grasp.

"Let me go". Raven said as she tried to struggle. "that is enough from you four". He held up his hand and the other Titans stopped dead in there tracks. There waste down had turn to stone. They couldn't move. Raven though, still struggled in her father's grasp.

"So Hina, this is the scum that you have fallen in love with". Hina only breathed, he did not speak. "Tell me Hina, tell me, and tell ever one. Have you actually, after three years with out love and care for others, have you fallen in love?" Hina then said in a dull whisper. "Let her go". "Tell me Hina" Trigon then grabbed his daughter on the back of her collar.

"Tell us what you see in this... this ". He then pulled back on her collar tearing off her cape and clothes, revealing her full body. "Scum". He took out a dagger and brought around Raven and then cut from her stomach up into her chest. He then pushed her to the ground and then took his sword and cut a long line down her back. She screamed in pain as blood went down her sides.

"Tell me Hina, are you in love with her". He kicked her to Hina, sliding on the sharp rocks. Raven had tears in her eyes as she stared up at Hina. "do you love her, is that why you don't show your true power? Tell me". Hina was dead silent. There was a guest of wind when suddenly Hina disappeared. "What..." Trigon said scarcely.

Faia then screamed, every one turned and stared at him. His head fell off as blood shot from where his head once was. His body fell, spraying blood, as Hina stood behind him, his eye's glowing red in the bloodily rain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hina stared at Trigon with a horrible stare. "If you wish to attack then do so, sooner you do, sooner I can cut off your head". Trigon laughed with might. "Worthy word from you, now let's see if you can back them up". Trigon charged, sword held high. "Pitiful" Hina said with a dead tone. Trigon swung out but Hina disappeared again. Trigon, wide eyed, spun around just in time as Hina's blade collided with his. He was thrown back into the dust.

"Come now Tirgon, I don't like people who are stubborn with death". He walked slowly toward where Trigon had landed. Raven sat where she was, she could move. Hina was not Hina any more. He had turn into something much different, much more evil.

Trigon rose from the ruble as he stared into Hina's eyes. "You truly are my heir". Hina only stared at him. "If that is so then I am insulted. To be an heir of some one like you, I would rather burn my self alive". Trigon now was hit with this insult. "Big mouth let me show you how to speak to me in the right manner". And he raised his hand. Hina froze as his legs two became stone.

"Now I can do what ever I want with you" Trigon grinned. "Why don't we rip that mouth of yours…?" Hina then took a step. The stone broke away from his skin. "Please Trigon, using a cowagly spell, so unlike you, shame" Hina then started walking once more toward him.

"Merciless to your own creator. You have grown too powerful. What a shame to kill something so strong". And Trigon shot forward. He charged with a mighty yell. "Wild and an unplanned attack". Hina grinned, then he jumped as he missed Trigon's attack came back down, smashing the back of his sword into Trigon's head.

Trigon hit the ground with a bang. "Kneeing before me already Trigon, how pitiful of you". Hina grinned. Trigon rose once more and tried to punch him. Hina moved with eases as he came around and knock Trigon to the ground once more.

"I am growing bored of this, why don't we just end this now". Hina said as he grabbed Trigon by the hair and lifted him up. "What are you going to do; you can't kill me Hina, you now very well that a demon can not be killed". Hina stared at him and shook his head.

"You disappoint me Trigon. You say you have been watching me all my life since the war but yet you are as clueless of me as ever. Haven't you seen that I have been studying up on demons for the last five years? No, you can not be killed, but I can bring you so close to death, you would wish you were dead. A demon takes on a form when he comes to earth, with that form comes his powers". Hina raised up his sword as the storms came to his power. It was as if the heavens and the hell were aiding him. The wind blew like a roaring lion, and the skies grew dark as the abyss.

"A demon can not die for he is already dead, but he can lose everything he has. With the destrution of his body, the law of life states that all that was once his or her's will remain on earth, positions, wealth, and power". Trigon's eyes grew wide. "By killing your physical form, I will be able to send you back to the underworld as weak as a common soul. You will be no more then another mindless demon".

"No" Trigon charged at him, eyes grew with hot anger. "I am your creator, I am your master you will obey me". Hina only smiled. "Yes, come to your death". Trigon attack with a forward thrust as Hina disappeared. "This is it Trigon". Hina shouted. He was right above him; the taste of blood watered his mouth. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU". And he shot strait down, as Trigon yelled at the site of death.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP". Raven yelled just as she Jumped and tackled him to the ground. They hit the ground with a powerful thud. Raven still hanging on to him, hugged him tightly, and buiad her face into his chest. Tears ran down her face. "Hina, please stop this, please, if you take him out like this you will never return to the Hina you wish to be". "Get off me women, its best you let the men take care of the fighting."

Raven then smack him in the face. "Hina listen to your self, is this the Hina that wished to bring peace to our city, or the Hina that believe that using my father's powers would hurt me. Hina Please come back, Please, I beg you come back to me, Raven the one that… you loves you". And before any one could do anything Raven came up and Kissed Hina.

Just as she did the dark clouds around them started to disappear. The anger in Hina, the rage, sadness everything that stabbed his soul drained away from him. Raven's love for him broke open the door to his love. He was filled with all the emotions that he had locked away. He was finally free from his own prison, he was reborn again.

Raven pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They were back to normal. Everything about Hina was normal again. "I see your back to normal ". Hina looked down at her and smiled.

"So even in the end, when you had the power to defeat me, you fall to love, your truly are a idiot". Trigon said as he turned toward him. "That power you had was the only thing that could stop me, and now that you locked it away again, your only choice is to die". Hina stood up with Raven still hugging him tightly. "Dieing is not in my schedule right now Trigon. It seems I have many more years to live". Hina then raised up his sword. "The only thing that will be happening is taking you out for the last and final time; I will do it with out your power. I will defeat you with my ability that I have gained though the years".

"You're a fool" Trigon said with anger, "you are a stupid fool, a fool looking to die" Hina stepped forward, and Raven let him go. "A fool or not, I do now I protect the ones that I care about and..." Hina turned and looked at raven. "The person whom I love above all else". "FOOL"Trigon roared as he charged at him will anger. "LOVE IS A WEAKNESS FOR THOSE TO KILL WITH, YOU WILL DIE, AND THAT WILL BE MY PROOF TO THE WROLD. LOVE IS A WEAKNESS"

Hina pushed Raven back. "With one move Trigon, I will take you out". He held his sword side ways. "Azorath". The ground shook as Hina brought his sword toward his sheath. The Sky once more was dark. Rain poured upon all of them and the lighting clashed with it. "Metreon" Suddenly something started to happen. Little steams of light came from every where. A green light flowed from the earth; a blue stream came from the rain and water around them. Yellow streams shot out from the lighting. Lighting shot the ground as fire came up on a tree, and a stream came from that.

Raven look at all of this. "It's the power from the elements" The streams of power rushed through the air and into his sword as he began to slowing sheath it. Trigon grew closer and closer. Hina narrowed his eyes as finally he sheathed his sword completely. The light vanished, everything was still. Trigon Jumped into the air and took his sword with both hands and shot down.

Hina looked up and whispered "Sentos" And jumped up to meet him. As he did thou, he held the sword at his waste with one hand on the hilt and one on the sheath. A rim of black fire appeared around him as he grabbed his sword. Trigon and him grew closer and closer. Then the moment came, Trigon slashed down, and Hina pulled his sword from his sheath. The swords hit and there was a massive explosion.

A bright light shot forth over the dead valley. Raven, the Titans couldn't see anything. Suddenly the same colorful light shot out from the white light. They hit the ground with an explosion left and right. But where they hit grass and plant started to appear. Raven looked up into to the light and saw a form in the sky. It was Trigon; the streams of light were wrapping themselves around him. He was trying to throw them off but there was to many.

Trigon yelled in pain as they started to ripped him apart. As he started to fall light around them grew brighter and brighter and then shot its self forward over the valleys of stone. Raven was stunned by it and fell back into something soft.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven awoke in was seemed to be grass. He sat up and looked around; she was in an open field, full of flowers and plants. The other titans were still out cold, as she looked over at them. She stood up and looked around. There was no sign of Hina, everything was just green. She moved through the grass, noticing that she was still naked. But she didn't care; she just wanted to find Hina.

She moved swiftly though the grass and looked and looked all over. "Where could he be"? Then she herd water. It sounded like a lake. The lake was close by. She ran toward the sound and stopped. On a cliff, there stood Hina. He still had his sword in his hand and he was looking out into the lake. Rave walk up behind him and stopped a few yards away.

"Are...you ok Hina"? Hina was silent for a moment and then "He's gone for good this time Raven. His body was taken back into the earth. Light and dark are now finally balanced. Why wouldn't I be ok? I have done what I needed to do and I am more then happy now". He stepped to the side, and Raven saw what he was looking at. On the Cliff, stabbed into the ground was Trigon's sword.

"This will be the memorial of those who died here in this land". "What do you mean this land"? "Raven you are standing on what is left of the great city of Azerath". Raven gashed, everything what gone. Time had erased the great city that was once here, everything was really gone. Hina grinned in delight. "Finally these people that were taken by this demon's sword can rest in peace, and so can I knowing he's gone for good".

Raven grinned too as everything seemed to be right in the world. Hina turned to face her, when he froze soiled. Raven was a little surprised for a second, but then stopped. He wasn't in any danger; he was only being a boy. "What are you looking at, Hina". She smiled. And she jumped into him. Hugging him as hard as she could as they both feel to the ground. She was so happy that he was safe and sound. Hina on the other hand, was still trying to over come Raven's nudeness.

After a moment or two of silence the both stood up. Hina looked down at Raven and Smiled. "Its best we get those cuts healed up". 'Same with you". She said. They both smiled and Hina took off what ever was left of his shirt and gave it to Raven to but on.

"Best you wear something so the others are not staring at you constantly". "Like you" Raven smiled. Hina blushed and put a hand on his head.

Raven giggled at his embarrassment, she like this Hina. Hina was finally free from his suffering and he was starting to discover his boyishness. Raven grinned. "Don't you like me like this" she joked with him. All Hina did was just stated walking away, blushing like mad. "Hina where are you going, Hina, Hina". Raven shouted to him.

But Hina only walked away not looking back. Raven laughed and put on the shirt and ran after him. They came to the other Titans and they all sat down.

"So what do we do now"? Robin asked, after what Hina had told them and where they were. "Easy, I will just send you back". Hina said, and with a flick of his fingers a fire appeared behind him. "Step into the fire and you will be sent strait to the tower". Robin looked at the fire and then at him." What about you, are you—"? "My place is here Robin and all of you; your place is back at your home. I have a small house on the other side of the meadow, that's my place"

There was a long silence as every one stared at Hina. "So that's it, this is where is all ends. After all of that, it ends this quickly". Beast boy said. "My friend..." Hina grinned, "Things never truly end, just think that when ever there is an ending there is a new beginning in life. I am sure I will meet you all again". Robin smiled as they all started walking toward the fire, but Raven. She still stood next to Hina. "Raven aren't you coming, let's go". Beast boy said. "Yes lets, there is much to be done when we get home". Stairfire said with happiness.

Raven looked up at Stairfire and smiled. "There's a lot that needs to be done here as well". A the titans stopped, even Hina looked stunned." I wish to stay here with Hina, this is where I came from, I am part of this place, and I think I have a duty to rebuild this place with Hina". And she clasped an arm around on of Hina's arms and hugged it. "this is where I must stay for now, but I will come to see you once in a while". The titans all looked a little disappointed and then Robin nodded. "Come on team, let's go, and let these two rebuild what they lost. We will miss you Raven". All of the Titans nodded there heads.

Hina looked down at the back of Raven's head. "Raven…" Hina whispered. "Hina, I have been with you all this time, I am not going to leave you or this place in till everything is put back into order". Raven whispered back. "besides, you love me, and I love you, isn't love a simple enough reason on why I should stay". "But Raven love—". "Shhh". Raven said, "I tell you later". Raven whispered back.

Hina staged and looked up at Robin, who was now walking toward the fire. "Thanks for everything titans, I could never repay you". Hina said. "you take care of Raven". Robin said. "I will" Hina replied And then all of them entered the fire and were gone. The fire disappeared and everything was quite again.

Hina sighed and then. "Best we get to my house before it gets dark, we can start plan everything tomorrow". Raven nodded and followed him. It was a 2 hour walk from where they were, and along the way Raven and him helped each other with there wounds. Then they came to the house. It was a medium size house with two floors. "But the way Raven, why did you say love is simple, after all we have been though, how can you say love is simple". They came to the door and he opened it and they both walking in. Raven started to giggle as they came on to the subject.

"You said you would tell me" Hina said as we walk into the living room of the house, Raven stood at the door.

"Oh I now, Hina, I said I would tell you, but I think its better that I show you". And she shut the door as she placed her shirt on the outside door knob.

Please tell me how you liked it!!!!


End file.
